Black Flames and Cherry Blossoms
by Uchiha-Sakura 06
Summary: He once was a Konoha shinobi of high status. He left to seek power, to seek revenge. Can One konouichi bring him back to what he was? Or will she die trying?  Sasukura
1. Shattered Ruins prologue

Hey guys this is just a test. I want to see how many people like this before I want to go to far on this fic. I've had this idea in my head for a little while now and I really like it so please reply away. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1- Shattered Ruins (prologue)

The sun shown down on a pink haired konoich, the clouds floated in the sky carefree. She sat under the shade of a tree. She had just gotten off her shift at the hospital but had no interest of returning to her empty home yet. Her bangs danced in the wind as her thoughts drifted.

_3 years ago...,_she began thinking to herself, _he's been gone for 3 years now. I've let everyone fight my battle for me. I let Naruto make that promise to me to bring him back home, but what is home if it is broken and lonely. What is there left for me here? I've learned all I can from Tsunade-sama. I'm just working my life away, going no where. Naruto...my brother...you mean a lot to me but having one person important to me, is that enough to let me live happy?_

Sakura stood from under the tree and slowly and quietly walked through the streets of Konoha. The citizens all laughed and smiled, with out a care. She disliked how cheerful they could be with out him here, but it wasn't their fault, she was the one that couldn't stop him from leaving. She was the one that just watched him walk away. She was the one that couldn't kill him to protect him. She had failed so many times. How could she call herself a shinobi? Dark clouds began to roll in.

She began to walk faster, heading back to her house. She knew what she needed to do, what she had to do. She would leave this place, the place that caused her heart so much pain. They wouldn't understand, they never would. She would be branded an s-class ninja, but for him she would do anything. Her eyes began to burn with a desire. She would do this. This is what she wanted. She came upon her home and quickly went inside. Running up to her room she grabbed her bag throwing clothes, kunai, scrolls, food, anything she would need. She would wait till night fall wait till all of Konoha was asleep before she would make her leave. With all luck no one would notice her gone till the morning and at that point she would be long gone. After filling her bag full she gently placed a hand on their old Team 7 picture. How she longed for those days again, her giddy smile, their glares, and their sensei always being late. Those were the good days, no pain, no sorrow, always joy.

_ Naruto...I'm sorry. Please understand._

The sun began to set as she are her last meal at home. Soon, soon she would be on her way to finding him. If he chose to kill her then so be it. Nothing would stop her from finding him. She needed this. After the darkness had set in she quietly took to the streets of Konoha, walking down a path that once lead her to him, tonight it would do the same. She continued walking her eyes catching a park bench, stopping her where she stood. This was were she tried to stop him that night all those years ago.

"Sakura-chan?" A male voice rang out to her. She faced forward not replying to him, not knowing what to say. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing out here this late at night?"

"I'm going for a walk." She replied to her friend still facing straight ahead of her.

"With a back pack?" Naruto took a step towards her. "You're not thinking of-?"

"I have to. This is what was meant for me to do, Naruto." Sakura sharply replied. "No more setting on the side lines watching everyone else fight for me. I will do this and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop me."

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned. "You know what this will mean. If you leave this village this will make us enemies. You won't be able to come home."

"Are you and Sasuke enemies? Have you not been trying to bring him back?" Sakura snapped looking directly at Naruto. "Don't tell me that you will stop me or that you will wake everyone up to keep me here. You know why I am doing this. This isn't a home it's shattered ruins of a life we once had. You know this as well as I do."

"Sakura, I don't want to fight you." Naruto replied.

"Then don't. Stay in Konoha and protect our village. Keep the option of us coming home avalible. You of all people can do that, Naruto."

"I can't just let you go..." Naruto pleaded back.

"This is the same place that I tried to stop Sasuke 3 years ago." The memory of that night came back to her like it did every night in forms of nightmares. "I pleaded for him to stay or if nothing else take me with him because with out him here it would be worse than being alone. I poured my heart out to him. You know what he did, Naruto?" Naruto just shook his head. "He said 'thank you' then knocked me out laying me on that bench" She said pointing at the near by bench. "Don't try to stop me Naruto or I will do the same thing he did to me." At that she turned to walk away.

"Sakura, promise me one thing." Naruto said hoarsly.

"What is that?" She said stopping in her tracks.

"Promise me you will do your best to come home when you find him."

"I'll do my best." Sakura said turning around to face her best friend, her brother. "That's a promise of a life time." At that she turned at walked away from him, as he watched her back until it disappeared into the darkness.

He knew her pain. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her if this was what she wanted. He would be strong for her and keep her safe in what ever way he could. Tomorrow would be rough for the both of them but he knew that no matter what they would pull through. This was there destiny, their life, their ninja way.

* * *

So I know it was short but it was just a prologue. What do you guys think of it? Let me know. I'll be so much better at updating this one if I have viewers that want to read it. Thank you guys for reading.


	2. Information

Thank you guys for your reviews. I will continue this story. :) I've already changed it a lot compared to my original thought process but I hope it turns out alright. I will update when I can. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Information

Nothing, no word, no signs, just loneliness, heartache, and pain. She had been traveling searching for him for 2 months now. It was like the world had swallowed him up and hid him from her. Konoha had sent out shinobi after her, like she guessed would happen. Lucky for her it had rained that night she left, blurring her path from them. If she had to guess Naruto had also been on the team, giving her more of a chance to get away. She missed Naruto so much, but she had plans that she needed to do. With out knowing where to go made things difficult. The rumor was that Sasuke had joined Akatsuki but finding Akatsuki was a problem, they hid well, too well for her liking. Village after village and no one had seen anything of them.

She stopped in a small village on her way through river country. She needed rest and this no named village seemed like a good place. She played the part of a traveler. People watched her walk by but thought nothing more about it. Stopping at the only inn in the village she took a room for the night, placing her bag inside the room. It was information gathering time. She wondered her way to a restaurant in the middle of the village. Taking a seat she ordered food an listened to anything she might hear.

"...Things have been unusually calm today, hasn't it?" She heard one man say.

"Ever since that women came through here it seems people have been nervous to start problems. I don't blame them any. What with all the fights she stopped or ended." A man replied back to his friend.

"Ya, even though she looked to have come from a battle herself. Kinda odd if you ask me. Maybe she was a ninja or something." the first man replied.

_A female ninja headed through this area? There is a very slim chance it could be Akatsuki but I have been fallowing the boarder of the rain country, it's possible._ Sakura thought to herself before turning to the two men. "Excuse me, this women you are talking about didn't happen to have blue hair did she?"

"As a matter of fact I believe she did." The first man replied.

"With a white flower in her hair." The second commented. "Do you know her?"

_Konan. _Sakura stated to herself. "Was she wearing a high collared black cloak with red clouds on it?" Both men nodded back at her. "I do know her, as a matter of fact I've been looking for her. Any idea where she was headed?" Sakura lied to the two men.

"I believe she was headed to Amegakure in the Rain country." The second man responded while the first man nodded.

"Thank you." Sakura said getting up and leaving money to cover her bill. She would head back for a good nights rest then head there tomorrow. Amegakure would be hard to infiltrate but there had to be a way in. Unbeknown to her there was a surprise awaiting her in her room.

* * *

The days drug on for Naruto, there was no word from her nothing. Tsunade went ballistic when she found out about Sakura's departure. She formed a team immediately, gathering as many ninja as she could spare, of course Naruto was placed on that team, he begged Tsunade to let him go. The rain had blurred Sakura's path and that helped Naruto protect Sakura's departure. He would protect her as much as he could. And so far everything he could do was working. The biggest obstacle would be making it to where she could come home later. He would make it work though. His team needed him and loyalty to his team mates was ground into his head from a very young age. He would make all of Konoha understand of his teams sacrifice.

* * *

After his fight with Danzo, he had needed a large amount of recovery time. Madara had granted him the gift of eternal light with his brother's eyes. Waiting for the surgical process to heal was agonizing. He wanted to take revenge on the village that decided his brother's fate, that made Itachi into a "criminal" that he was seen as. The truth of Itachi had been reviled to Sasuke and he was not about to let a village get away with the murder of both his clan and his brother. That was unthinkable, it wouldn't happen. With out site that was impossible, he had to wait, and the waiting was what was killing him. He hit the wall with his fist causing cracks to appear.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her room, walked in her room and closed it quietly behind her. A mans arm wrapped around her waist and another over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Listen to me, Haruno Sakura, if you want to see the man I know you are searching for then come quietly." His voice husky next to her ear.

Sakura pulled away quickly turning to face her attacker. "Who are you?" upon facing the man she immediately knew. _Tobi...no.._"Uchiha Madara" Sakura said shocked backing against the door.

"I know you are searching for Uchiha Sasuke. If you are wanting to see him then you must come with me. There is no other way of getting to him as it stands right now."

"Why are you so willing to let me get to him if you know who I am?" Sakura questioned.

"It doesn't matter what you want with him he is set on one goal and one goal only. Maybe you will learn the truth of your village along the way." Madara responded.

"What if I won't go with you?" Sakura stated.

"Then I will take you by force. We could use a medic in Akatsuki anyway and you seem to be one of the best names around and besides we could always use a female. So what is your decision?" Sakura went to turn the door handle, she wanted to find Sasuke but she refused to be used by the likes of Akatsuki. "Konoha shinobi always do things the hard way." Madara said grabbing Sakura and making her face him. The last thing Sakura remembered was Madara removing his mask before her world went dark.

_Sa-suke-kun..._she thought as Madara picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, disappearing from the room.

* * *

I know my chapters have been kinda short but they will get longer, it's the content that counts though right? Please review. :)


	3. In the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3 – In the dark

Her head ached...It felt like she was waking up from drinking the whole night before. It was a scull splitting head ache, she couldn't move with out her head throbbing so she just laid crumpled on the floor where she had been thrown she guessed. It was dark and silent. She could feel a piece of cloth covering her eyes. She tried to move her hands to re leave the pain in her head but quickly realized they were tied behind her. What did Madara want with her and why was he treating her like a prisoner? She was from Konoha but she had left her village and marked her name, she wasn't tied to them anymore, but did he know that. Sakura let out a drawn out sigh. There was nothing she could do but lay there. Foot steps were soon heard outside her door coming down the hallway. It was hard to tell how many because of her head but she thought there might be 2 maybe 3.

"How can she be trusted!" A female yelled. "She's from Konoha!" This girl was talking about her, this she knew.

"She is a medic." A voice that resembled Madara's said.

"And the fact that she's tied to Sasuke? That doesn't bother you any?" The female voiced her concern.

"Is someone jealous?" another male voice questioned the female, you could tell he was making fun of her.

"That has nothing to do with it!" She yelled.

"We're here." Madara said as a clinking noise at her door could be heard. "Sakura" She remained silent. "I know you are awake now sit up."

"Untie my hands and uncover my eyes!" Sakura demanded.

"So you can kill us!" The female retorted. Sakura just gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in response.

"Karin, leave her alone." The male said. Foot steps were heard coming towards her.

"I'll uncover your eyes but your hands stay tied." Madara said setting her up then untying the cloth over her eyes.

* * *

He sat up on his bed. It was to quiet. Didn't Madara say that today was when he could take this stupid blindfold off? Where was he if that was the case. He listened. It was to quiet, Suigetsu and Karin couldn't be heard fighting. Where were they? He sensed for their chakra, they were a bit away with Madara and another chakra signature. Something was familiar about it too. He stood up and found the walk running his finger along it feeling his way on where he was going. He slowly made his way down the hall way. He could hear voiceses the closer he got, they were the normal voices he always heard until one hit him.

"Untie my hands and uncover my eyes!" This voice yelled, stopping him in his tracks. He knew this voice all to well. It was a more grown up version of a voice from his childhood. What was she doing here. His heart beat sped up and he began walking down the hall again.

* * *

Sakura blinked a few time as the slight light around her made her head start throbbing again, she winced in pain. Was this the after effect of the mangekyou sharingan? If so she hated it. "Damn this pain." She whispered. Karin smirked at her.

"You used mangekyou on her didn't you?" Karin half laughed to Madara, he just ignored her.

"You did what?" Another male voice said from the area that the door should have been. _That voice!_ Sakura thought shocked, was it really him.

Sakura slowly looked up fighting back the pain in her head. There in the door way stood a shadowed figure of a man no older than her. _It can't be...that would be to easy._ Sakura just stared at the man standing there.

"Karin, what are you doing in here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ma-madara, he wanted me to come with him-" She started.

"Get out of here." Sasuke ordered.

"Ha! Karin you got told." Suigetsu chuckled.

"You too, out now." Sasuke said taking a step away from the wall towards the center of the room. Karin and Suigetsu left the room trying not to protest. After they were gone Sasuke turned his attention towards Madara. "What are you up to." He stated.

All Sakura could do was watch Sasuke walk into the small light that was around her. He was shirtless, his chest was toned. He had grown. His eyes were covered like her's had been just minutes before, but obviously he wasn't being held here against his will. Her eye's locked on him, unable to speak, she sat there limp.

Madara ignored Sasuke and bent down, untying her hands. "Speak." He whispered to her next to her ear. Sakura just sat there. "This is what you wanted now speak." Madara said then stood up.

"Madara, I know you are in here." Sasuke said agitatedly.

"Sa..suke-kun" Sakura barely said. How could she be this week in front of him. She wasn't weak she tried to kill him last time they saw each other.

Sasuke's head whipped to the direction that he heard his name come from. It couldn't be, he left that voice back in Konoha, he had tried to kill that voice in his last battle. He took a step towards were Sakura sat.

"Sasuke." Sakura said standing up and closing the distance between them. She reached up and untied the cloth around his eyes. Madara stood off to the side watching the two. He had seen something happen at the last battle, something he hadn't expected, a slight difference in the actions of Sasuke when this girl was around.

Sakura pulled the cloth away her eyes locking onto Sasuke's, he just looked down at her. He fought the urge to reach out and hold her, Madara was in the room after all. What was this feeling? Sakura meant nothing to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke stated in a mere whisper to her.

"I..I left Konoha." Sakura whispered back.

"What for, Sakura?" Him saying her name sent shivers down her spine.

"On my own mission, to find you." Sakura replied.

"Well you found me now go home." His mind told him to turn away but his body wouldn't move.

"I have no home." She said. "My heart doesn't want to be in Konoha anymore." she sighed gathering her thoughts. "My heart wants to be here."

"Sakura..." Sasuke agitatedly retorted.

"Konoha is an empty nothingness to me. I just lived everyday the same there, nothing changed." Sakura argued back.

"So you come here hoping for something to have changed."

"I came here to find you." Sakura corrected Sasuke.

"Well you found me." Sasuke replied coldly. "Now what? Do you expect me to change my plans and do as you wish? I won't be chained, Sakura. I left you once and I will do it again." The words left Sasuke's mouth before he had thought them completely through.

"I...I don't wish for you to change anything for me." Sakura whispered.

"Then what? What is it you so desperately want from me?" Sasuke quietly said back.

"I want nothing more than you to use me as you wish." Sakura stated looking at him in the eye, not wavering. "Use me for what ever you want, even if all you want is to kill me." Her body wanted to reach out for him, to touch him, but she knew better, so she clenched her fist at her side.

Sasuke was taken back by her response. She was serious. Sakura was putting her life in Sasuke's hands to do with as he pleased. It was so unlike her. It puzzled him and confused him all at the same time. Agitated he turned away from her and walked to the door, pausing long enough to look back at her over his shoulder, flashing his new mangekyou sharingan at her and saying, "I killed my brother, don't think I won't kill you." At that he left the room, slamming his fist on the wall after he left. Sakura crumpled to the ground after he left still looking at the door where he had been. Madara assessed the scene that had played out before him and walked out the door and down the hall pausing only once at seeing the cracks in the wall from Sasuke's anger.

* * *

Madara had been setting in his room thinking on the actions of Sasuke towards Sakura when his door slammed open.

"What the hell was that!" Karin yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" He calmly replied, half listening.

"Why did you bring her here? Is this some kind of game to you?" She questioned him.

"We needed a medic, that's all." Madara said.

"I am a medic, am I not? What's your real reason?" Karin crossed her arms and glared at him.

"There's something different about Sasuke when that girl is around." Madara answered.

Karin growled but went to leave the room. "I guess if that's it..."

"And besides we can't let the Uchiha clan die out now can we." Madara stated after the girl was out of the room and unable to hear him. He smirked to himself. Something was indeed different between Sasuke and Sakura and he was going to use it to his advantage.

* * *

Sooo this chapter is a bit longer. Hope you guys are still liking this fic. I can't always promise a chapter a day or anything but we will see what I can do.

Thank you sasusaku-EienAi and Natascha-chan for reviewing my fic so far I really appreciate it! :)

Let me know what you guys think of this one :) Thanks!


	4. My Dark Light

Will warn you there is a bit of "fluff" and a lot of Sasu Saku. If you're not a fan then I'm sorry. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4 – My Dark Light

It was quiet as he sat on his bed. He had turned everyone away from him since he first saw her. It had been two weeks. What was her reasoning? It had to be a lie that she left Konoha for him. The rumors were floating around the outside world about the pink haired konouichi that left Konoha, she had been the student of none other than the legendary senin and Hokage Tsunade. Rumors flew about why she would leave Konoha. Some would say that she left to gain untold medical jutsus for herself, Sasuke knew that could never be true, while others said she left a lost teammate or to protect her life long friend, Naruto.

_ Why would she leave that cushy life?_ Sasuke thought clenching his fists and relaxing them repeatedly. _Why would she come searching for me? I left her long ago. I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with Konoha anymore. They ruined my brother's life._ But what was he suppose to do now? She had handed him her life, to do with as he very well pleased. He couldn't very well let her go. Sasuke laid back across his bed letting out a frustrated sigh. _Why did Madara bring her back here, he could have just killed her._ The thought of Sakura laying dead crossed his mind and he clenched his jaw, no, he could not see her dead. Why did she have this kind of control over him? Damn, it was annoying. No other person could ever make him second guess what to do.

_"I want nothing more than you to use me as you wish." _Sakura's voice ran in his head._ "Use me for what ever you want, even if all you want is to kill me."_

His fist hit the bed. He had left her in Konoha right were he wanted her, protected by Naruto. He didn't want this life for her, she deserved much more. He pushed himself up off his bed, he was frustrated there was no question about that. He jerked his room door open and headed down the hall. His feet just leading him.

* * *

Whispers were heard as Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha. Word had finally gotten around that he had willing let Haruno Sakura leave Konoha. He was scorned by most of the village. Tsunade had confronted him not even a week after Sakura had left.

_"Naruto, what really happened that night?" Tsunade questioned him after he had admitted that he had seen Sakura that night._

_ "I talked to her." Naruto replied keeping a hard eye contact._

_ "You didn't try to stop her?" Tsunade connected her hands in front of her face, elbows on her desk. _

_ "She needed to do this..." Was all Naruto could say lowering his eyes._

Tsunade had been furious that Naruto so willingly let her go, his own teammate, Team seven was cursed in Tsunade's eyes. _Sakura will come back._ Naruto told himself as yet another person glared at him as he walked by. He could take the glares for the time that he could hug Sakura again and have Sasuke back too. He knew Sakura could do it, he just knew it.

* * *

His feet lead him down hallway after hallway. He had no destination in mind or consciously he didn't anyway. He was irritated with the girl he had always protected as a genin. He ignored anyone and everyone that walked by him. Karin had tried to get his attention, grabbing his arm and holding it tightly against her chest. She had called to him in a begging tone, he forcefully pulled his arm out of her grip in response and continued walking. He came upon one door realizing where he finally was. He let out a sigh gripping the door nob and pushing the door open. He had planned on letting out all his anger on her everything that he had kept bottled up for these two weeks now. It was her fault that she did this to him. It was always her fault. He was about to confront her until his eyes fell upon the sleeping form of the girl he had just so willingly though of yelling at, her back faced him. He walked towards her surveying her sleeping form.

She had lost weight since he first saw her, she looked fragile and weak. He felt a hint of worry wash over him. Was she malnourished? Was Madara starving her? Her chest raised and fell in a soft rhythmic pattern. It pained him to see her like this. The girl he remembered from his childhood was always weak in strength but no in the way she looked now. In their last battle he had seen a strength that he hadn't seen in her before, she was determined. He sighed as his eye slowly moved to her face that was obscured by her bangs. He pink hair had always intrigued him, though he would never admit it. It was special to her and only her. It made up her unique physical features. He gently took his callused hand and brushed her bangs out of her face. She stirred at the touch of his fingertips on her face. Her skin was soft to his touch, the feeling was different than anything he had felt before, it made him want to hold her close and not let go. It angered him that she could do this to him. He got up and began walking to the door.

"Sasuke-kun?" He heard her voice call him as he stopped in his tracks. He stood still. He hadn't planned on being caught in her room. She had rolled over upon feeling a warmth she didn't know was there being pulled away from her side. "What are you doing here?" she sleepily asked.

He turned and looked at her, a unknown softness was present in his eyes. "They haven't been feeding you have they." He more stated then asked.

"They bring me very little but it's food I guess. I choose not to eat when it comes from that red headed girl." She answered honestly.

"Eat." He stated concerned for her health. "You look like you've been starved." Her heart jumped at his concern. "Why did you leave Konoha?"

"I told you, I left to find you." She replied.

"But why? I left that place long ago and have never looked back." He stood still looking at her, taking in every movement she made.

She sighed an propped herself up with one of her arms as she thought for the right words to say. "I did it because..." she hesitated for a second, "because no matter how hard I tried for forget the past and move on...I couldn't. You were what I wanted. When I see you my heart skips a beat." She quietly and gently got up and slowly walked towards him with caution. "With out you in Konoha, the days just drug on, each one was the same. I was living in my own darkness, my one loneliness." She closed the distance between them and lightly brushed her hand against his. His muscles tightened but he didn't pull away from her. Her touch made him want more and he didn't know why. "Your black flames are my light." She said going to pull her hand away from him. He instinctively grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling it towards him making her fall forward into his chest.

"There is nothing here with me, Sakura. This life," he thought for a moment, "this life is not what I would wish for you." Sakura looked up at him confused, he laced one arm around her waist pulling her against him. Her sent was nice was one that could make him act in ways he never would. She was the one that could get him to open up and he hated it. "I have to go." He stated letting go of her and backing away.

"Stay with me." She reacted grabbing a hold of his hand as he retreated. "Just for a little while...until I fall back to sleep." He sighed. How was it that this girl knew just want to say to make him comply to her.

"Sakura, you know that you are annoying." Sakura looked down and withdrew from him at his words. Sasuke knew his words would sting her, he had meant it that way, though he slightly regretted it at her reaction. He sighed, "Come here." He said pulling her back to him then heading over to her bed. "Sleep." It was a simple command, he wanted this done and over with so no one knew about it.

Sakura was surprised when he had pulled her back into him. Her tense muscles relaxed as she fell against his chest. Sakura did as she was told, letting him lead the way. When she was told to lay down she did, she didn't want to anger him. She didn't know what he was going to do but it surprised her when he pushed her over and laid down beside her. A pink tinted her cheeks. She rolled over and looked at him her eyes locking to his, she slightly smiled.

"Sleep Sakura." He said, pulling her towards him with her forehead against his chest and his arm draped over her waist. She squeaked and he tried to suppress a smirk and a chuckle that was threatening to come. He knew he had control over her, he liked just how much control he had on her. He enjoyed her reactions to his actions. Soon her smooth, rhythmic, soft breathing could be heard and he knew she had fallen asleep. He went to move slightly away from her making way for him to get up but Sakura grabbed a hold of his shirt in her hands.

"Guess I'm staying here." He smirked at the girl holding tight to him. It was hard to stay mad at her even if she was from Konoha and even if she was an annoying girl he wanted nothing to do with.

* * *

Ok, I know this one was a lot of "fluff" but it was fun. I needed somewhere to go with the story and I figured out how to move it along. So ya I'm guessing everyone reading my fic is a Saku Sasu pairing fan. I'm sorry if you aren't. I know there isn't a cliff hanger on this chapter but I like the way this one ends so ya. :)

I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	5. Catfight

Chapter 5 - Catfight

Her eyes fluttered open to what she assumed was the morning. She yawned and pulled the blanket closer around her. When had she gotten a blanket?

_"Stay with me tonight" she had said._

_ "Until you fall asleep" was his reply_

A pink tinge graced her soft face. He had cared enough to keep her warm after he left. She breathed in, something smelled good. She looked around the room for the source of the smell. Her emerald eyes fell upon a tray of hot food sitting beside her bed, her stomach decided to growl at that moment. She sighed, had Sasuke left the food for her too? She shook her head and decided that she should just be grateful to be receiving a meal like this, it was the largest she had had since she came here. Sitting up she wrapped the blanket around her to keep warm while she ate. It tasted good to her aching stomach. She savored every bite. How long had it been since she last ate? A week? Maybe two? That red head had been bringing her food and she didn't trust this girl one bit. The way she had looked at her with venom and anger in her eyes. Had she hated Sakura from the beginning? Of course, she was known as a Konoha ninja after all, any enemy would hate her.

He had left her side when he had woken up in the early morning. There was no way that he would be caught in her room when her food was brought to her. That would not be a good thing. He had been walking down the hall, upon turning a corner there was Karin bringing a tray of spilled milk and bread to who he assumed was Sakura. He inwardly growled. Was that all they were feeding her?

"Sasuke-kun," Karin smiled seductively at him, "I didn't expect to see you here. Maybe after I give this to that good for nothing Konoha girl you and I can spend some alone time together"

"Take that back. Apparently this is to hard of a task for you to accomplish." He cooly looked at her ignoring everything she had said.

"Take what back? What task is that, Sasuke-kun?"

"The task of keeping a girl alive. Tell Madara that from now on I will take care of her."

"What is that girl to you!" Karin yelled at him dropping the tray. She didn't care if that whore got food or not.

"A team mate." Sasuke replied walking around her. "Clean that up."

He walked away from her, that was Karin, she only cared about herself and apparently getting into Sasuke's pants, not that he had interest in her. To him she was nothing but a dispensable team mate. He walked into his room and grabbed one of his blankets throwing it over his shoulders. He had noticed that there was not a single blanket in Sakura's room. He could tell by the touch of her skin on his chest and the way she huddled close to him last night that she had been cold. With out a second thought he walked out and headed for the kitchen for food for her. He reached around and found that they had eggs and a few pieced of bacon. He sighed, what was making him do this for Sakura. He shook his head. It couldn't be helped she would starve if he didn't feed her.

After cooking everything he placed it on a try and walked towards her room. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone along the way and Sakura was still asleep when he entered her room. Setting the tray beside her bed he pulled the blanket off his shoulders and covered her up in one swift motion. He looked down at her sleeping form and couldn't help but want to move the her bangs from covering her closed eyes, her peaceful body softly breathing in and out. She looked so gentle so calm. He knelt down beside her bed to look at her face, placing a hand beside her. With out thinking it through he softly kissed her forehead and went to get up. Something stopped him though. Looking down he saw her hand on top of his.

"You're going to be the death of me yet." He whispered and smirked.

As she was finishing her meal the door to her chamber opened, revealing a tall orange haired man. He looked at her and softly smiled. He held what looked like a set of clothes in his hands. He walked towards her not saying anything until he reached her bed.

"Sasuke-sama, told me to bring these to you." He said placing them on the bed next to her. He eyed the blanket that was wrapped around her and smiled once again.

"Thank you" She replied watching the man. She had never seen him before and the fact that he was so kind in his speech made her wonder what he was doing in a place like this.

"Madara wanted me to tell you that you are to get changed and be brought to the training hall." He was straight forward in his speech but something about it was still kind like a long lost friend you were meeting again for the first time. "I will be waiting outside the door when you are done getting changed."

"Alright" Sakura said slowly getting up, not taking her eyes of of this man, she softly smiled at him, he was just to kind not to. He was walking to the door when she spoke again. "Why does Madara want me there?"

"He said you gave yourself to Sasuke-sama and if that was the case you are to be part of this team now." He replied before exiting the room.

So she was to be part of this renegade team. Was this Sasuke's doing or was this Madara enforcing his power on the team? She sighed, not knowing the answer to this question but in any case she was being given the privilege to leave this room. She didn't know what was going to happen but she felt she should take use of this option. She looked at the clothes that this orange haired man said Sasuke had told him to bring to her, the were red. Upon closer inspection she could see black cherry blossoms delicately embroidered on the red twill fabric. They consisted of a red halter top with black trip that showed her stomach, a short red skirt with slits up to her hips on both sides, and short black shorts. She chose to wear her knee high ninja sandals and her black leather gloves to complete her outfit. Reluctantly she took off her Konoha headband, it wasn't needed anymore, she had left Konoha for him, what ever the outcome might be. She ran her fingers through her hair to get some of the tangles out and slowly walked towards the door. She pulled the door open and was greeted by the same orange haired man.

"Fallow me please, Sakura-san." The man greeted her and pointed the way. She fallowed him closely not sure what to think of being out of the 'safety', if you could call it that, of her room. She fallowed him in silence till her mind just couldn't take the questions anymore.

"Do you know why I am wanted in the training room?" She asked her eyes darting around the hallway.

"Don't worry, it's just a training room." The man smiled. This didn't help Sakura's nerves much, but she decided to switch topics.

"You seem to know who I am but I don't know your name." She stated, she was unsure how friendly this man actually was.

"My name is Jugo. I am a member of Sasuke-sama's team." Jugo responded looking over his shoulder at her as he walked. She looked down, so Sasuke had a new team, she had known this for a time, she just didn't want to believe that he had replaced her and Naruto so easily. "Is something wrong?" he asked upon seeing her look down.

"No, I was just thinking." She responded. "Nice to meet you Jugo." She smiled at him. It was his turn to ask her questions.

"You were a former team mate of Sasuke-sama's when he lived in Konoha, correct?" He asked looking forward again.

"Yes." Sakura didn't know where this was going.

"You must have been close to him." Jugo stated.

"We were as team mates, all of us; Naruo, Sasuke and I." Sakura stated rather confused. Jugo just nodded in reply. There was silence again until he stopped at one door and looked at her.

"This is the training room." He stated opening the door. "After you, Sakura-san." She looked up at him with questioning eyes as he softly smiled at her. There was just something about this man that was puzzling. She slowly walked into the room to see Madara standing there with the red headed girl and the silver haired man. She quickly looked around, Sasuke was no where in sight. Nervously she looked at the group as it seemed the girl and the man were fighting.

"Welcome, Haruno Sakura." Madara greeted her upon feeling her presents. The two stopped fighting at the mention of Sakura's name.

"What do you want with me?" She glared at him suspiciously.

"This is just training. Nothing more." Madara responded.

"I highly doubt that." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Uchiha Madara," the word 'Uchiha' caught her ear but she already knew him, "this is Suigetsu," the silver haired man waved at her, "and this is Karin." Karin glared at Sakura. "If you would like we could spar just for fun."

"You're being to kind. What's your motive?" Sakura questioned.

"If you are joining our group we have every right to know what you are capable of." Suigetsu replied. Sakura eyed Madara, not trusting him.

"You and I now!" Karin yelled charging at her. Apparently this girl had something to prove. Sakura smirked easily dodging her attack. Karin turned to kick Sakura's face as Sakura grabbed Karin's foot and threw her across the room. Karin slid across the floor on her feet, stopping herself, then launching another attack on Sakura. Sakura sighed. This girl just wasn't going to give up. Sakura jumped and flipped over the red head, getting behind her and placing a kunai to her back.

"What do you have against me?" Sakura questioned. Karin just glared in response. Karin spun around grabbing Sakura's wrist, squeezing tightly.

"You trying to take Sasuke-kun away." Karin hissed

Sakura blinked confused. Karin flipped Sakura over her shoulder and placed her good on Sakura's throat, pressing down. Sakura grabbed ahold of her ankle, fighting for air. Karin smirked down at her.

"How's it feel being under me?" Karin smirked. "I could kill you in an instant."

"You under estimate me." Sakura chocked out moving one f her hands slightly about her ankle and the other on Karin's heel. Jugo and Sasuke walked in at that moment. Sasuke was ready to intervene, but Jugo stopped him.

"Wait and see" Jugo said calmly. Sasuke frustratedly stayed put.

With on swift move bone snapping could be heard and then the scream of a girl. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. Karin fell to the floor holding her ankle.

"You bitch!" She screamed."How dare you?" Her hands began to glow a greenish blue. "You snapped my ankle!" Sasuke smirked.

"That was he point." Sakura rolled her eyes getting up. Sakura's hands too began to glow greenish blue. Sharingan eyes watched on. Karin stood up wincing when she put weight on her ankle. Apparently_ this girl can heal._ Sakura thought to herself. Karin charged towards Sakura ready to attack. Sakura smirked as Karin approached, slamming her fist into the ground right at the right point causing a creator to form, rubble flying every which way, sending Karin flying into the wall knocking her out. Eyes fell on Sakura, she had changed, she was strong.

Sasuke walked up behind Sakura whispering in her ear. "I will be seeing you tonight." His breath hitting her ear sending shivers down her spine. How much of the match had he seen? Was he upset? Sasuke walked up to Madara.

"You wanted to see me." Sasuke stated.

"You ignore the match that you walk in on and ask me that?" Madara chuckled. "I will be heading out for a while, I will need Karin and Suigetsu for this."

"Is that it." Sasuke said. "They are as much your team as mine." He looked at the unconscious form of Karin and smirked. "You'll have to wake her first." At that he walked out of the room.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, take care of Karin, we will be leaving before the sun sets." Madara said. "You come with me." He said looking at Sakura, her eyes widened.

**A/N:** I know I know I left for a while. I'm sorry. Life got in the way and I honestly had writer's block along with not having the motivation to write. If you know any really good SasuSaku fanfics send them why way. I tend to have the motivation to write when I read really good ones. Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	6. The Inner Uchiha

**A/N:** Before anyone goes and bites my head off. Yes, this is partially a spoiler from Chapters 396 - 400. I'm just letting you know now and I honestly don't know where in the anime that is because I stopped watching the anime long ago. I only read the manga now.

Chapter 6 - The Inner Uchiha

He led her down dark hallway after dark hallway. Were was he taking her and what did he want with her. She assumed he was doing this with out Sasuke's knowledge it just didn't seem like something Sasuke would let happen, or maybe he had changed that much. Finally Madara stopped at an old wooden door. He reached up and turned the door handle pushing the door open. He looked at her and motioned for her to go in. Nervously she walked in before him. He fallowed her in shutting the door behind them. Darkness crowded in on Sakura as she began to inwardly panic readying herself if he was going to attack her. A candle's light bounced off the walls revealing a symbol she knew all to well painted on the wall, the Uchiha family crest. Sakura looked at Madara with questioning eyes.

"Why have you brought me here? It couldn't have been to show me the Uchiha symbol." Sakura said turning around.

"Sit, I have a story that you need to hear." Madara said motioning towards a chair for her. She sat and watched him. "It's about the Uchiha's and Konoha, the reason Sasuke is the way he is. The fight that is going on inside of that young boy, and most importantly about his older brother Uchiha Itachi."

"I know what Itachi did to his family when Sasuke was younger. Don't take me for stupid Madara. I was one of Sasuke's team mates growing up. I found out what had happened." Sakura angrily said.

"What you were told was a lie. Itachi did not betray his village. You have Itachi to thank in all honestly, with out him Sasuke would not be here."

"You're right, Sasuke would be back in Konoha and happy with his family!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, with out Itachi Sasuke would be dead." Madara stated. Sakura's eyes went wide. "Now can I tell you my story." She all but nodded. "The story I'm going to tell you is about none other than Uchiha Itachi. How he risked everything for Konoha and his younger brother." madara stated.

"Itachi would not risk anything for Konoha let alone Sasuke!" Sakura went to get up.

"Sit down girl." madara sternly looked at her. "You need to hear this." Sakura sighed but sat down. She would listen but she would decide if he was telling the truth or not. "Are you ready to listen now? Only I, Itachi, Danzo, The Third Hokage, Homura, and Koharu know the truth along with Sasuke. With the Third Hokage, Itachi, and Danzo dead only 4 know, you will be the fifth. Itachi was a kind and loving brother to Sasuke."

"You're lieing." Sakura stated. Madara glared at her with his one visible eye. Sakura decided it was best to be quiet.

"It's true that Itachi slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan but he was ordered to by Konoha. Itachi ended up being a pan in the struggle for power between the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan. You seem to know the history of the shinobi before villages were formed it would seem."

"The most powerful of the shinobi clans were the Uchiha and the Senju. You became the leader of the Uchiha while the First Hokage, Hashirama, was the leader of the Senju. The Senju clan proposed a truce with the Uchiha, which led to an agreement with the Fire Lord creating Konoha." Sakura recited.

"Correct. My brother sacrificed himself to give me his eyes allowing me to have the eternal gift of sight."

"Sasuke has Itachi's eyes." She stated piecing past events together.

"Yes" Madara stated eyeing the girl with interest. "I had battled Hashirama for the title of Hokage, or wanted to, none of the Uchiha's backed me so I left both my clan and the village. I returned declaring war on Konoha but was defeated at the Final Valley."

"I know all that." Sakura retorted.

"Did you know the Uchiha's began to feel they weren't being trusted by the Senju and that they were being suppressed?" Madara asked the girl.

"No." was all the girl said.

"The attack by the Kyuubi sealed the Uchiha's fate. You see only the Uchiha's Sharingan can calm the beast so the elder assumed it was the Uchiha that released the demon on the village. It was a natural disaster which the Uchiha had nothing to do with. The Third Hokage was the only one that didn't accused the Uchiha. Bad Blood caused the Uchiha clan to start planning a Coup D'etat to take over Konoha. Konoha's leaders sent an Uchiha spy to watch the Uchiha clan. That spy was none other than Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura gasped. "So he was a double agent."

"Precisely, he killed his best friend to gain Mangekyo. Itachi loved his village and would do anything to protect it. Itachi was assigned he mission to eradicate the entire Uchiha clan. The Fourth great ninja war would easily have started if the Uchiha's succeeded. Itachi sought e out to help him with his mission, but I had to leave Konoha alone. The time came and that night came. He was to murder his clan and be known as a rogue ninja. He made one mistake though. He couldn't kill his younger brother. He pleaded with the Third to protect Sasuke. He came up with a lie so that Sasuke would seek to kill him so that Sasuke could return to Konoha as a hero. Itachi never wanted anyone to know."

"So why tell me?" Sakura questioned. "You have to be lieing. There is no way that's true."

"I now that you know this is true. I told you so you could better understand Sasuke." Madara said. "Come" He said standing up and leading her back down the hallways. He led her back to her room, closing the door as he left.

It couldn't be true, could it? She curled up on her bed pulling the blanket around her tightly. How did no one know? It felt odd knowing the truth. Sasuke must have felt alone. He wouldn't be alone anymore. The door to her room opened, a shadowed figure walked in. She jumped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest once the door was closed. He looked down at the top of her head questioningly.

"Sakura?" He questioned.

"I know what happened. He told me the whole thing. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Madara." He hissed. He hadn't wanted Sakura to know he didn't want her to worry about it.

"I'm glad that he loved you. I'm glad he let you live." She looked up at him with watery eyes.

He sighed. Those eyes of her did it to him every time. He wasn't mad at her and as it stood right now Madara had been gone for an hour at least. He would deal with him when he got back. With one hand placed on the back of her head he gently pushed her head back against his chest. He laced his other around her waist.

"Sakura..." He said laying his cheek against the top of her head. "Thank you."

Those simple words just like when he had left Konoha all those years ago. She took in his sent the feel of his skin on her face.

"You're not mad that I know?" Sakura asked.

"Not at you." He simply stated. Her sent was pulling him in. He couldn't resist her. He hated the feeling of losing control. "Sakura I left you in Konoha for a reason."

She looked up at him. He had changed the subject and she didn't know why. "What do you mean Sasuke-kun? Why would you want me in Konoha?"

"Naruto is there." He stated. She looked at him puzzled.

"I get it. I'm just annoying and you would rather me not be here." She said pulling away from him. She turned away from him.

"Sakura." He stated pulling her back into him. He couldn't help it she just had that effect on him. "That's not it." He said putting two fingers under her chin and pulling her face up so that she looked up at him.

"So then why?" She asked looking into his ebony orbs. He sighed.

"I wanted you safe."

"I'm safe here with you." She retorted. He knew she was right he just didn't want to admit it. If she was in Konoha he couldn't make sure that she was in one piece, here he could watch her every move. She knew she had won when he didn't reply back. She smiled placing a hand on both sides of his face. "Sasuke, use me as you will. I know that part of your goal in life was to resurrect the Uchiha clan. I'm here."

"I won't use you." He said slightly shaking his head. Her heart ached. Was she not good enough? He saw the hurt in her eyes. "I can't _use_ you if I _want_ you." She smiled. She understood what he was trying to say even if he couldn't say it. She was nervous but she knew he wouldn't stop her. She gently guided his face down to her's and kissed his lips. To her surprise he kissed her back, breaking long enough to turn her to face him. He held her wrists against his chest, kissing her again. She smiled in response, his lips soft against her own. He took one step forward forcing her to take one step back until her heels hit the edge of her bed and her back fell onto it. He placed his hands on both sides of her and leaned over her.

"Sakura, are you sure this is what you want?" Sasuke questioned her. She looked at him puzzled. "Are you sure you want to be here with me? I'm a rogue ninja, a criminal."

"She reached up and touched his face with both hands. "I'm more than sure." She said guiding his lips to hers with her touch.

**A/N: **Ok so here is another chapter for you all. I hope you all are SasuSaku fans cause I know I am. I've always been fascinated with both Itachi's background and with the way Sasuke and Sakura interact with each other. Sasuke has this hidden yet plainly obvious view of liking Sakura yet no one notices it. It's almost like it all happens behind closed doors and he put on a cold exterior out in the open. Hope you like this one.


End file.
